


What do you want?!

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anxiety, Evfra gets a big ol' case of the feels, F/M, Fudging angaran anatomy once more, Good ol' disgusted noises, Internal Monologue, Slow burning feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: From alien, to human, to Pathfinder, to Ryder uttered in annoyance, to Ryder murmured softly, to her name stammered accidentally, to her name in a whisper of a breath.Evfra has some feels I guess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... turns out I wasn't the only one who kept sending their Ryder back to Aya, up the steps of the Resistance HQ, into that giant grump's office to get a "What do you want?!" 
> 
> *repeatedly clicking "You"*
> 
> So, uh, guess it eventually wears away at him.

They had brought the alien to him.  _To him_. As if he needed another life added to his never ending lists of people to organize.

He called for anyone willing to be his eyes and ears on this alien ship. See what they could learn, and he found Jaal, practically jumping out of his rofjinn in excitement to study these aliens. 

Evfra himself had never seen any of the Milky Way species in person, yet had heard many reports from Kadara, so when the alien that called itself the "Human Pathfinder" was isolated and pushed into his office, assumingly for intimidation and interrogation. Which Evfra often seemed best at, he found himself unable to do anything but turn away to stare at the reflection of the alien, while feigning that he was looking out the window.

It was short. Fierce eyes. Shallow scars above its eyes. Strange strands in a colour similar to a combination of his skin colour and Jaal's seemed to protrude from and fall from its head. It seemed a sort of sand colour, except around the eyes, where there was some colour, and...

He turned around. It's mouth was alarmingly angaran. Beautiful, shiny coloured lips, a little plump, not so much as angaren women. Its nose was larger, sharper, and protruded further too. Efvra was a little caught in his observations. It was alarming how there were similar features, yet such differences. The feet. The legs. The entire torso was different. Soft looking.

While he was stuck in his observations, Jaal had begun his introductions. Evfra mentioned suddenly that he would need reports on everything. Focussing on the aliens strange growth from its head, he continued to bark orders. Suddenly remembering that perhaps this alien had come to destroy them like the kett.

 

"We're not here to destroy! We're colonists!" The alien pleaded. "We have a common enemy in the kett!"

 

It was then that Evfra realised he had voiced that thought aloud. He rubbed at his temple, agitated, thinking about the trouble they'd had quite a few months ago with Kadara Port and the Milky Way aliens.

The kett had tried this bullshittery, then turned against them. It was not happening again. Jaal would deal with it. 

He sent away one of his best, if a little awkward, soldiers. Once the alien had proven it was not at all a threat. 

 

"I'll prove myself to you, and your people, Evfra. That you can trust me." The alien looked him in the eyes. "I won't betray you. Or your people." 

 

Evfra scoffed. 

 

"Trust is  _earned_ alien."

 

"Ryder." The alien replied, holding out its hand. "You can call me Ryder." 

 

"Trust is earned...  _human_."

 

It smiled genuinely as Evfra awkwardly extended his own hand. The alien clasped both of its small hands around his and shook it awkwardly. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Tempest was yet to leave for Havarl or Voeld. Jaal had needed to stock up on things. So that left the human free to walk around. For a while it dawdled around the docks, then it seemed to get bored. Evfra was monitoring it as it looked at the plants, spoke to the locals, attempted to trade, and asked about anything and everything. Non resistance were sending him reports on the alien.

What he was supposed to be doing, he couldn't tell you. The human might be a woman, he pondered. Wondering if human dimorphism was as obvious as angaran. He would be getting details from Jaal as soon as he entered the ship no doubt. He wondered what those things were on its chest. He looked down at his own. Perhaps muscle? 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the doors opening, and the human come in. It wandered around for a bit, seeming to be a little bored. A coloured light was scanning things. Evfra looked over and saw it suddenly.

 

"What do you want human?!" He asked, putting down a data pad and facing the human. 

 

"Hi Evfra." It answered easily. "Waiting for Jaal to get everything he needs."

 

Evfra nearly had to suppress a chuckle. Jaal took forever sometimes. It was why he wasn't higher ranking. 

 

"I see." He replied, looking at the data pad he had put down. 

 

"Uhm, so.. uhm.. do angarans have.. uhm.. I need to excrete waste... do you..?" It trailed off. Evfra snorted and called over one of the women.

 

\------

 

"Oh my god a toilet!" The human gushed as she was lead into what looked like a makeshift kitchen/ laundry room for the resistance.

The angaran woman gave a little chuckle. 

 

"I cannot believe no one told you! That you asked Evfra!" 

 

The human came out of the ablution recepticle and sighed happily. 

 

"Which is harder to believe?" The human asked as she cleansed her hands. The angaran woman eyed her warily.

 

"That you had to ask Evfra. He is not very open, and can be intimidating. I was actually terrified of what he was going to ask me!"

 

The human changed colour slightly. Then there was a noise and a screen lit up on their forearm. They seemed to confirm something, then returned to chatting.

 

"Thank you... uhm... thank you..?"

 

"Stars! Human, just call me Scutt. Evfra swears so much at us sometimes, it may as well be my name." The angaran woman smiled shyly. "But...if you must know... tell me yours!"

 

"Call me Ryder. Thank you for this."

 

"Ryder." She smiled. "Paarn."

 

"Thank you Paarn. You've made this human woman feel at home. First time since I came here."

 

\-------

 

Jaal was finally at the Tempest, and the human had returned from the ablutions area. It was laughing with one of his resistance members about something. They exchanged a hug, then the human waved its arms and called out loudly.

 

"See ya later Effers!"

 

That was the first time the human made his translator skip.

 

\------

 

"Paarn!" Evfra called out, just as she was sitting down. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

 

"Yes, sir?" She responded tentitively, trying to gauge his emotions. Which was hard, because he was Evfra.

 

"Is it a woman?" He asked. Paarn was sure she misheard him due to his different accent.

 

"Is what a woman?" She finally replied, confused.

 

"Skutts sake, Paarn! The human! Is the human a woman?" He looked and sounded flustered. 

 

"I... sir, what's wrong?" 

 

"Answer the skutting question! I need to know!" Evfra glared at her, his face taking on that colour it did when he was angry. This didn't look like angry. Paarn gasped, then narrowed her eyes with a smirk.

 

"Why don't you ask them next time?" She replied, going to sit back down. A few of the other resistance members had been distracted by the commotion. They'd never seen Evfra so flustered.

 

 ------

 

Convinced that Paarn had given the wrong pronoun, or that somehow the alien had used some kind of spell, something to get his guard down. Evfra tried to put the human to the back of his mind.

Even if it was a man, or a woman, or some other gender, the alien was damned attractive.

He felt heat rising up his neck. It was a skutting alien. 

_Pathfinder Ryder._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest time!

"Ryder." SAM called gently in their private channel. A sniff was all he was given as a reply. 

 

"Ryder." He tried again. "You did not fuck up first contact."

 

That earnt him a giggle, then a sniff. She found it funny when he swore.

 

"SAM...?" She asked, sitting up slowly. Her hair a mess of lavender, blue, and pink curls. Definitely not regulation. "Are you  _sure_?"

 

He felt the pang of anxiety as she did. 

 

"I am sure. Paarn seems to have warmed up to you, and Jaal appears to have been concerned about his comfort."

 

"The leader of the Resistance probably thinks that I'm a giant pissing stupid alien."

 

"Small." SAM replied. 

 

"What?" Ryder stared at the physical projection of SAM on her desk.

 

"Evfra de Tershaav thinks you are a small alien."

 

Ryder blushed up her neck to her cheeks. 

 

"SAM!!" She exclaimed, throwing her pillow at the projection in embarrassment.

 

"Perhaps you should speak to Jaal about it?" SAM suggested.

 

"Okay SAM, sure, talk to the hot pink and purple guy about the REALLY hot blue guy."

 

"In my observations, angara do appear to be warmer than humans, but I would not think that would be an untouchable temperature. Or uncomfortable. They reach between 40 to 50 degrees celcius. 60 would be a fever." SAM stopped. "Oh. You meant the hot as the slang for attractive!"

 

"Yes SAM."

 

"You were also being sarcastic about my suggestion being useful."

 

"Yes SAM." Ryder had slumped onto the floor by this stage.

 

The com suddenly beeped, and Drack's gravelly voice announced that "Drack Surprise" was ready. 

Ryder pulled on some comfortable pants and went to the kitchen to grab a plate.

 

"So!" Peebee asked in lieu of a greeting, already on her second helping of dinner. "When do we get to step on Aya?"

 

Ryder shrugged, piling some of the mystery dish on a plate. 

 

"Gotta convince Effers first."

 

"You called the formidable leader of the Resistance 'Effers'?" Jaal asked as he entered the room and placed a few cans in the cupboard, and sat down with a little bundle of fruits. 

 

"Drack surprise?" Drack offered the angaran man from the other side of the room, setting the spoon down on the counter beside him, then fussed around cleaning.

 

"No thank you. I do not think it wise just yet. I have not spoken to your Doctor." He eyed the pot of surprise stew wistfully though.

 

"Effers huh?" Peebee turned the conversation back on Ryder. 

 

"Yes, 'Effers'. Is it hard to pronounce the vfr sound?" Jaal asked as he picked up one of the little fruits, and began to gently peel away at it, revealing segments not unlike a mandarin. And popped a piece in his mouth, chewing as he waited for a reply.

 

"No, I think she can pronounce it just fine." Peebee smirked. Ryder kicked her shin under the table. "Hey!"

 

"I don't know. It's a stupid little nickname... uhm... something like how Peebee is actually short for Pelessaria--"

 

"It has the same amount of syllables." Jaal observed. "Is this a Milky Way thing?"

 

"Not usually." Liam said from the doorway. Behind Jaal. "By the way, hi!"

 

"Uh, hello." Jaal turned to greet him, twisting at the waist. His broad shoulder knocked Ryder into the table. She shrieked. Peebee started giggling.

 

"Woah big guy!" Liam exclaimed, clapping Jaal on the shoulder. "Let me grab a plate, and you can join me in engineering, yeah?"

 

Ryder mouthed a thank you at Liam as he took Jaal away. They could hear him chattering away, beginning to describe nicknames to the angaran. She lifted her head from the table and Peebee had a ridiculous expression on her face. 

 

"Knocked you down, huh?" She giggled. Drack rolled his eyes. 

 

"You're too squishy, kid." He sighed, dishing the leftovers into serving size containers, labeled them, and put them away in the fridge. Then began the dishes.

 

"Is it weird that I gave the leader of the resistance a nickname?" Ryder asked shyly.

 

"Yep." Drack chuckled. "Although you did give one to Morda..."

 

"Good ol' Morldrid." Ryder sighed, smiling fondly. Drack chuckled. 

 

"Tanntalizing gets Kesh every time. You're funny kid. Bringing a smile to people's faces." Drack ruffled her hair affectionately with a dish towel.

 

"Yeah..." Ryder sighed. Humor showed her how people think. SAM was learning this, albeit slowly. "He looked like he needed to laugh. He's worse than Lexi in seriousness."

 

"Bang him." Peebee winked. "I can help? What does he look like anyway? Like Jaal? Lexi wants to give him a physical. Like, damn lady, keep it in your pants." 

 

"She's a Doctor, kid. A good one." Drack ruffled Peebee's head with the cloth this time. Ryder just stared at Peebee in annoyance and finished the rest of her dinner. Scoffing it, placing the plate and utensil in the sink, and retreated back to her room.

 

\-------

 

A few hours later she got a ping from Liam, so she wandered down to engineering. Cora raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"Hey? You okay? I heard you got hit??"

 

Ryder could see the perfect pun.

 

"Actually, I got hit on." She paused. "The back. By Jaal's shoulder..."

 

Cora didn't laugh. She usually didn't. 

 

"Anyway, apparently I'm wanted by the coppers. The ex copper. Liam said he needed another pair of eyes... nevermind. Night Cora." Ryder awkwardly scuttled away to the cargo hold that had become a "home away from home with a real couch and everything!". 

 

"-- and you got black, brown, kinda mid tones around here, and the further away from the sun, you get the whities. Then there's different races, and for ages it was a huge problem, being a different colour. Then we found ALIENS and people were all 'oh shiiit, we were dumb about fightin' over melanin!' Some people are still shitty about it. But some people are always gonna be shitty." Liam was showing Jaal some Earth maps and brought up a holo of the Earth and was guesturing all over it. He wasn't wearing a shirt. 

Stepping further into the room, Ryder found that Jaal was not wearing anything, but he was conversing as if that were perfectly normal. 

 

"Oh Ryder! You missed the dick measuring contest! Man! I used to think  _I_ was pretty big..." Liam sighed. "I'm only a little jealous. Wish I had that bit." 

 

He gestured to ridges that weren't too different from the ridges on Jaal's... head head. Ryder shut her eyes tight just before they got too much information, but SAM had already begun his observations and was telling her on a private channel about how internal testes and the size of the head were something something.

 

"Okay. What did you need my eyes for?" Ryder almost wailed, her eyes still shut. "Surely not too much nakedness?"

 

"Yeah, that too." Liam chuckled running a hand through his tight curls. Then reaching for his shirt. Not that Ryder had opened her eyes yet to see. "Come on big guy, you asked me."

 

Jaal made a flustered sound. Ryder had brought her arms up over her head to cover her ears and eyes. 

 

"Oh god..." Ryder trembled. "Please! Please don't say a threesome! You're both very lovely, but I think I need to go lay down for a thousand years."

 

"But humans don't live that long." Jaal commented. Ryder shrieked, still covering her eyes and ears, and started to curl in on herself.

 

"He's got an apology to make, and two curiosity questions. At least put your poncho on. Your thing is doing a thing." Liam held up a hand and counted off three fingers.

 

"It's a rofjinn. Oh, it twitches sometimes. And I suppose I can put on my tactical leggings. Are humans not fond of being naked?" Jaal replied, pulling on his rofjinn and tactical leggings, then sitting on the couch.

 

"Is it safe? Are the boobs away Kosta? Pants on Jaal?" Ryder asked.

 

"Yes, the visual over stimulation is over, Ryder." SAM said. Out loud. 

 

"Woah. Sorry." Liam apologised. "I forgot you get thingy after confronting stuff."

 

"Was our lack of clothing causing distress, Ryder?" Jaal asked, concerned, and suddenly self concious. Ryder could say nothing, and nodded. 

 

"Oh, Jaal - boobs are a slang word for the breast tissue of humans and asari. Well, rather the breasts themselves. Then there's titties, fun bags -"

 

"Kosta!"

 

"Jugs."

 

"I swear."

 

"Their biological purpose is to feed babies. But they feel amazing to touch." He sighed.

 

"Ah, jugs of nourishment?" Jaal asked.

 

"Jaal!" Ryder exclaimed. "Kosta, he's been on board for less than 24 hours and you... you.. aaa!!!"

 

Liam giggled and horribly pronounced the angaran words that Jaal had taught him.

 

"No! You only say that one when referring to your absolute beloved one! It is to describe your desire to kiss there!" It was Jaal's turn for embarrassment.

 

"Oh my god." Ryder flushed with second hand embarrassment. 

 

"He went nuts when I told him the slang is 'eating out'." 

 

"KOSTA!"

 

"It's disrespectful! It is nothing like eating! It is as bad as not knowing which hole babies come from! Or calling the combination of a woman's anatomical pleasure genitals the name of an animal!"

 

"JAAL!!!"

 

"Anatomical pleasure genitals." Liam scoffed.

 

"Pussy?! Beaver?? You showed me pictures of these animals. It is shameful that humans think this way!" Jaal continued. "Also, what is 'hair'?"

 

"Oh! I can answer this!" Ryder uncovered her eyes and ears. "Hair comes out of small follicles or holes in the skin. They're dead nerve endings. It's sort of a waste product, but also part of us? Cora has straight hair, I don't know about Suvi, but it's naturally red! Kosta's got super tight curls, and I've got loose curls!"

 

"We have eyelashes and eyebrows too. Some people can grow hair on their face, and there's hair on our bodies too."

 

"Ahh!" Jaal exclaimed. "And you colour it and cut it? Style it? To make up for often single coloured bodies?" 

 

"Some people, yeah." Liam replied.

 

"This is interesting, this 'hair'." Jaal nodded, typing out a note on his own omnitool/ angaran tech hybrid.

 

"Oh yeah, I though Jaal could use an omnitool. He got some bits in the tech bay and kinda made a hybrid." Liam said, sounding proud.

 

"Oh cool! What are you doing?" Ryder asked, leaning over onto the couch to get a better look.

 

"Communicating with Evfra." He said absently as he was typing away furiously. He accidentally bumped Ryder with his shoulder again. "Ah! This is the second time! I am so sorry Ryder!"

 

Ryder was in a bit of a stupor, her stomach had done a little flip flop in response to hearing Evfra's name mentioned. She barely registered Jaal's shoulder connecting with her cheek.

She glanced down at the hybrid omnitool and SAM's ever speedy translator had her peeking into what seemed to be a very private conversation.

\- -

_Not it, Evfra, she._

 

_What are the words for the colours?_

 

_I will ask her, one moment._

 

_It's going to kill me. I can't think of anything else. I sent a team to the wrong side of Voeld not 2 hours ago!_

 

_Then go home._

 

_How can I sleep like this? Stars.... why did it have to... wait, has the ship left yet? Did you leave?_

_No, we leave tomorrow morning. There are still hull repairs being done._

 

_Meet me at the Tavetaan._

_Give some excuse._

_Bring her._

_Skutt, Jaal. I don't know what to do!_

_Do you think humans kiss?_

_Jaal?_

_I'm outside the ship, I can't do this._

_What is she doing to me?_

_Jaal?_

_(Typing.....)_

_\- -_

 

"Earth to Ryder, come in Ryder." Liam waved a hand in front of her face. Jaal was also looking at her with concern on his face. She shook her head as a shiver went through her. 

 

"Sorry, big day. I think I should go. I was falling asleep there..." She pushed herself off the back of the couch where she had been leaning between the two men, and bumped her way out of the room in a daze. She checked her omnitool, and decided on a whim that she needed a drink. Now.

 

She rushed into her room, where she could see out into the quiet port. The windows were a one way look out, so nobody could see inside. Yet she could see an angaran figure fidgeting by the console. It was too dark to make out the features, but she had a feeling she knew who it was.

She switched on her stereo and dimmed the lights, grabbing a bottle of whiskey, and curling up on the couch. 

 

The lights were turned on in the port and the lone angaran was indeed Evfra. Jaal ran up to him and went to give him a hug. Then turned back toward the Tempest, holding Evfra by the shoulder. Ryder took a long drink from the bottle, and the lights in the port dimmed.

 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god okay, this was supposed to be a slow burn???? But Effers has the hots for Ryder like oh god. Woo. Haha. Sorry? Help!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Evfra rethinks his life.

"I am not going inside the skutting ship Jaal!" Evfra hissed, absolutely blind drunk. "It's full of  _aliens_."

 

Jaal had never seen the Commander like this before, and was absolutely terrified.

 

"I'll take you back to your place then." Jaal tried to soothe.

 

"Not happening." Evfra cursed, wobbling a little. "Why is the ground here?" 

 

"Your guess is as good as mine."

 

"Don't fuck around Jaal! It wasn't there before! It just rushed up at me suddenly!"

 

"It sure did..?" Jaal was really trying.

 

Suddenly Evfra was banging on the Tempest door. 

 

"Let me in aliens!"

 

Jaal took it upon himself to coerce Evfra into getting the hell away and sobering up.

 

"No. No! I will not have you mess this up. Are you always this idiotic when drunk?" He asked, dragging the other angaran man with him to the apartment in which Evfra rarely saw the inside of.

 

"What do _you_ think?" Evfra slurred as he dragged his feet. 

 

"I think you hardly drank anything at all, and have been subsisting on air for sustenance."

 

"I have _not_." 

 

"When did you eat last?" Jaal asked, concerned as they entered the dim apartment. The lights didn't work.

 

"I don't know. Before the human?"

 

"Seventeen hours ago."

 

"I don't know."

 

Jaal sighed and plopped Evfra onto the couch. He went to fetch him some water, and found the tap wasn't running either.

 

"Do you even live here?" Jaal asked, wiping some dust from the counter as he rummaged around for something,  _anything_ to feed Evfra. 

 

"Sometimes."

 

The bed was the only thing that looked remotely lived in.

 

"You honestly just come here to sleep, don't you?"

 

"I suppose."

 

Jaal finally found some water in bottles and an unopened tube of nutrient paste.

 

"Eat, sober up, and I will come and check on you before we leave for Havarl."

 

"Mhmm." Evfra had drank the water, and was eating the nutrient paste straight from the container with a utensil Jaal had found.

 

"Don't do anything stupid. And I'll see you later." Jaal left Evfra and returned to the Tempest.

 

\------

 

Evfra fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning, until he eventually fell off the couch. He made his way to his bed, and lay face down.

 

The corner of Jaal's rofjinn had carried Ryder's scent, and it had lingered.

 

He could feel the tell tale throbbing between his thighs as he cursed everything, especially aliens, and focused on her scent. Her eyes. Her skin.

 

"Ryder..." he grunted. Imagining rubbing up against her, pretending it was an accident as he reached for the datapad beside her.

 

She'd say nothing and return to asking him questions. He'd keep pretending to listen, his erection grinding into the desk.

 

She's touching him suddenly.

 

 _I want you_ , she'd say. 

 

He leans over her, and they touch each other through their clothes. He grinds his erection into her thigh. 

 

He'd tease her. 

 

Then they'd kiss. 

 

Evfra was shaking, heaving, his back arching off the bed. 

 

" _Ryder_." He moaned, grasping his erection finally.

 

He jerked himself slowly, imagining her trailing kisses over his body. He was leaking pre cum all over his hands. 

 

Suddenly she was naked, and she was all soft flesh and wet and riding him on his desk. Crying out his name as she came.

 

He pumped harder. She was tangled with him in the bedsheets as he filled her with his cock. 

 

She came shuddering beneath him and he followed not long after. His hot cum splashing onto his clothes and bedsheets. 

 

He briefly thought about the state of his clothing before falling into a restless sleep, that was something sober Evfra could deal with. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sober Evfra has to deal with some consequences.

Someone was knocking on his door. _Persistently._ He groaned and rolled out of bed, tripping over his pant legs as he stumbled to get up. He swore as the tangle of clothing brought him to his knees, and he noticed the stains. 

He swore louder, and removed the offending clothing, crashed into his dresser while pulling on a fresh pair of clothes, and came stomping out of his bedroom into the main room.

The knocking sounded again, and Evfra realised his door was only locked the traditional way, and his trip wire had been deactivated. Poorly. 

He reached the door and opened it. Aya's morning sun hitting him square in the eyes. He grunted loudly, as the person? People? Came inside. He closed his eyes and listened.

"I'm sorry Sir. She was insistent." 

_Paarn?_

"Quite in fact so, she brought us with her."

_Paraan Shie???_

"I did try to inform her that you hadn't slept, which made it all worse..."

_Jaal._

"She can speak for herself, thank you very much. Now I see I was an idiot to assume sabotage from within the resistance, and that dear Effers is alive and well. Not supporting the fatal stab wound I had been lead to believe he had recieved."

_Her. It was Ryder._

"I never said stab wound!" Paarn fretted. "He's never been this late to work before..."

"Hence, I assumed the worst; treason." Ryder sighed. Sitting herself down on his couch. "I am very glad I was wrong. And also, I feel _very_ stupid."

Evfra's eyes had finally adjusted. Jaal looked at him with some strange expression, and Paraan Shie looked utterly lost. 

"I'm needed in my office." She said, departing after giving Evfra a strange look.

"I suppose... I should head back to the resistance... I'm sorry Sir, Pathfinder Ryder." Paarn departed, trotting after the politician.

Jaal closed the door.

"Care to explain yourselves now?" Evfra asked tersely, sitting at his table and trying to rub the ache out of his face.

Ryder looked absolutely wrecked.

"I thought you were dead. It was just some stupid..." Ryder looked at her hands. "... it was a dream..."

Evfra looked at her pointedly.

"Someone got into your apartment, sabotaged it, and managed to kill you in your sleep!" She said suddenly.

Evfra chuckled.

"That is precisely why I have encryption on my door among other things."

Jaal nodded. "I tripped the trip wire bringing you here last night."

Evfra nodded. "You were right to worry, Ryder. Such attempts have been made on my life before. It's what comes with being in this position. Especially if people want to sell us out to the Kett. And precisely what happened to our Moshae."

Ryder looked between the two men, then stood.

"I'm relieved to see you're alive. I'm sorry for bothering you." She said, looking at Evfra. Jaal had opened the door, and Ryder was following him out.

Evfra thought about holding her, and reached out anyway. His fingertips brushing her sleeve in a way Jaal didn't notice.

She looked at him. He thought she might have possibly understood his thanks. If not, he would email her.

His fingers trailed down until their fingertips touched. 

"Bye for now." Ryder said as she smiled at him. 

He stepped back, grunting in response, and took to working from his home for the rest of the day.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder receives some emails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow ended up deleting this entire chapter??? I am so mad.
> 
> I was about to save it and everything. 
> 
> Gggrrrrrr!!!!

Not 10 minutes after they had left Aya, did Ryder receive her first email. It was a simple thank you.

An hour or so later, she received another.

 

_To: Pathfinder Ryder_

_From: Evfra de Tershaav_

_Subject: Dreams_

_\-----_

_Ryder,_

_Are dreams culturally significant to your people? Do you often have dreams that predict events?_

_If so, please cease dreaming of me immediately._

_\- Evfra_

_\-----_

 

"Ryder." Kallo's voice came over the comms. "Two hours until we land on Voeld."

Ryder pressed the button on her intercom. 

"Thank you Kallo. Can you let Gil know we'll need the Nomad?"

There was a huff, then a reluctant, "Fine."

"And Kallo, let us know when planetside is 30?"

"Of course, Ryder."

 

_To: Effers_

_From: Ryder_

_Subject: Re: Dreams_

_\-----_

_Dear Effers,_

_I unfortunately cannot control who I dream about. It was actually quite pleasant until you were stabbed._

_I can set up a security system if you like, when we're back on Aya? My crew mate Vetra can get all sorts of things._

_Dreams are dreams. It was just an especially vivid and terrifying one. I think I'll just ask you via email next time._

_Feel free to dream of me. ;)_

_Or not._

_You know._

_Uhm._

_\- Ryder_

_\-----_

"Orbiting Voeld now, Ryder." Suvi's voice came over the comms. "Planetside in about 45 minutes."

"Thank you Suvi." Ryder took a long drink of water, grabbed some protein bars, and headed for the loadout, sending out a request for Jaal and Peebee.

She stripped off her comfortable pants and shirt and shoved them in her locker, reaching for her bioweave pressure suit. She pulled it on over her muscular legs, huffing as she struggled to pull it over her thick thighs and belly. 

Peebee entered the room.

"Ryder, your tits bouncing like that is super hot." 

"Thanks Peebs. Can you maybe stop staring and help me out?" Ryder struggled.

"The zip is up..." Peebee giggled as she unzipped it. Ryder grumbled, fitting into the pressure suit much easier. 

"Who the fuck zipped up my pressure suit?" Ryder complained, pulling the hood up and securing it over her ears. The comm crackled to life, as she released the air from the suit. It clung tight. Hugging her belly all wrong, and her butt like an obsessed lover.

Peebee shrugged and pulled on a simple face mask.

"You're gonna get cold..."

"Nahhh, I'll be fine." Peebee dismissed as Ryder began fastening her chest plate. Ryder rolled her eyes. A chime sounded from her omnitool, and she set it to go through private channel instead while they were on Voeld.

 

_To: Pathfinder Ryder_

_From: EVFRA de Tershaav_

_Subject: Re: Re: Dreams_

_\-----_

_Ryder,_

_I am not your dear, and I certainly would like it if you never call me 'Effers' again._

_Perhaps a security system would be useful if I actually lived in my dwelling. I have been known to fall asleep at my desk. Perhaps out of fear of being murdered in my sleep, but it could also be due to constantly fighting the kett._

_I'm certain you have chosen to visit Havarl first. Voeld is infested with kett, and will require a lot of work. Though Havarl's plants may attempt to kill you._

_I would rather they didn't._

_I'm sure wherever you go, they will be kind enough to let you know where the toilet is._

_\- Evfra_

_\-----_

 

_To: Pathfinder Ryder_

_From: Evfra de Tershaav_

_Subject: Skutt is a butt_

_\-----_

_Ryder,_

_I thought I would try my hand at some stupid idioms. They are confusing Jaal, much to my amusement._

_Perhaps I could let you dream of me on occasion._

_I just recieved a report from one of my people that an alien said his "butt was hot". He said it was a compliment, and was rather taken._

_I also see you went to Voeld. Do you not wish to save the Moshae? Or will you be heading to Havarl after finishing on Voeld?_

_\- Evfra_

_\-----_

"Peebee!!!!" Ryder flushed as the well built angaran man came back to take a photo with them.

"Thank you for this. It is refreshing to know that I am attractive to women of other species." He smiled shyly at Ryder, despite it being Peebee who called out "HEY HOT BUTT!", due to the discussion of angaran butts. "I...uh... I wouldn't object to laying with you..."

Ryder flushed, despite the cold, and Peebee smirked. 

"I... I have to go... but uhm... I'm in the Heskaarl... I..." he was getting flustered. "You're very attractive Pathfinder Ryder..." 

Jaal started walking over, and the Heskaarl member bit his lip. 

"Tell me when you come back to Voeld?"

He reluctantly waved and fled the awkward situation. Jaal joined the women at the heat lamp. Peebee had a look of admiration on her face.

"Damn girl, he wanted you bad!" She giggled. Ryder gave Peebee his email. 

"You can hit him up when you come to Voeld..." she shuddered a little. "I'm trying to focus on the task at hand."

 

_To: EFFERS de Tershaav_

_From: Ryder_

_Subject: Butts_

_\-----_

_Effers,_

_One of my crewmates, Pelessaria, she initiated the most awkward proposition for sex I have ever had in my life._

_We were talking about butts. Hot butt Heskaarl walks by, Peebs says something crude. I get told that he 'would not object to laying with me'._

_I have to know and trust someone first. Not that you would want to lay with me, but if you would. I would need to actually know you as a person._

_Hypothetically._

_Now Peebee is chatting up some ladies._

_Does the resistance just... consist of very attractive people?_

_Also, fuck you and your toilets._

_\- Ryder_

_\-----_

"This one is from when my daar was attacked. Shrapnel sliced me from hip to neck." The heavily scarred angaran woman said, showing off her physique and scars to Peebee and Ryder. "I saved everyone in that Daar. Wanted to join the resistance straight after that."

 

_To: Dammit Ryder_

_From: Evfra_

_Subject: Re: Butts_

_\-----_

_Ryder,_

_I don't even know where to begin._

_Would you find comfort in knowing that I also dislike sudden propositions due to the nature of my work? It is annoying and inconvenient._

_When all the kett are dead and gone, and there's no more work to do, no more roekaar, no more abductions, then perhaps I may entertain the thought of hypothetically laying with you._

_Not that I would._

_Did you find the toilet though?_

_\- E_

_\-----_

They boarded the Tempest and Ryder could feel her fingers again, but her teeth were still chattering.

"I'm gonna hit the showers. You guys coming?" She asked, shivering in her scarf and bioweave.

Peebee shook her head. "I gotta look at this Rem Tech you found me."

Jaal also declined. They had made quite an impact on Voeld in the past few weeks, staying in daar's. Ryder slowly freezing to death. She needed a hot shower and a hot drink.

"K-kallo? S-set a c-course for Hav-vaarl." She chattered as she unzipped her bioweave and slid down the ladder in her underwear. 

"Of course!" He replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder is cold!

The hot water hit her like some sort of delicious sensation, and she stayed in there for as long as she could. Eventually though, SAM informed her that Evfra was waiting on a progress report via vid call.

She struggled into her soft pajamas and made herself a hot drink. She climbed up the ladder with her hot drink balanced precariously, and made it to the video conference room. She sat on the couch and pressed call. 

"-skutt... Pathfinder." He greeted. 

"Effers." She beamed back at him. 

"Your work on Voeld was impressive. I take it you've got a small window of down time before you reach Havarl?"

"I do indeed. I plan to curl up in my bed and sleep."

"Good."

"You get some sleep too, Effers."

He scoffed.

She waved goodbye.

"Don't forget to ask about the toilet!" He yelled suddenly. Then smirked.

"Fuck off Effers." 

He cracked a smile.

She gave him the one finger salute and ended the call.

\-----

Ryder stomped down the ladder, and threw herself onto the couch.

"Stupid Effers." She mumbled. SAM made a noise in disagreement.

"He is quite intelligent, Ryder. Though he is very bad at reading you." SAM pondered aloud. "Perhaps he is fond of that memory."

"Of me asking him about the toilet? Really SAM?"

"Perhaps it helped him see you as a person?" SAM continued to ponder.

Ryder took a sip of her hot drink as she went over her missions, tasks, and things she had learned about Voeld. There were some monoliths, and she considered activation would take longer. As it was, the Moshae was still being held at the kett facility on Havarl. She sighed, finishing the last of her hot chocolate. She decided to head to bed.

"SAM, it's freezing in here." She shuddered as she got under the covers.

"That is residule Voeld freezing." SAM replied. "It is currently 4 degrees celcius in your cabin. Would you like it warmer?"

"Uhm!!! Yeah SAM, if you don't mind??" Ryder shivered, pulling the covers around her. Her omnitool chimed.

 

_To: R_

_From: E_

_Subject: Cold?_

_\-----_

_R,_

_I heard humans are bad at adapting to cold weather. Just now. SAM sent a detailed report on your physiology for some reason._

_Tacticle weakness if you ask me._

_Also, email me before you call next time!_

_\- E_

_\-----_

Ryder checked the time, and realised she had been cutting into his after hours. It was almost 3am. Hastily she sent a response.

_To: Effers_

_From: Popsicle Ryder_

_Subject: Freezing_

_\-----_

_Effers! Did I wake you??? I'm so sorry!_

_Please accept my frozen human body as an apology._

_I hope to defrost on Havarl, but you never know._

_Again, I'm really sorry._

_\- the formerly warm Ryder_

_\-----_

_To: Tacticle Inconvenience_

_From: Temperate Aya_

_Subject: Warm hugs_

_\-----_

_No. I'm not offering them._

_You cut into my personal time._

_May you freeze._

_\-----_

_To: Evfra de Tevfra_

_From: Sad Ryder_

_Subject: Re: Warm hugs_

_\-----_

_Ouch Effie,_

_I'm really sorry for cutting into your "personal time". But I'm also not sorry._

_Now you have to think of me. Cold and alone in this bed._

_Nighty night!_

_\- Ryder_

_\-----_

_To: Annoying Tacticle Distraction_

_From: Get my name right woman_

_Subject: Out of hugs_

_\-----_

_Yes Ryder, you have caught I, the great and formidable leader in the midst of stroking my ego._

_Did the sarcasm translate? And the idioms? I do hope you aren't an idiot._

_Is it normal to get frostbite? I hope you did not have to have parts of yourself cut off._

_\- E_

_\-----_

_To: Evfra's Ego_

_From: Ryder's Parts_

_Subject: Loud and Clear_

_\-----_

_Just admit it, you were thinking of me. ;)_

_It's okay. I won't tell anyone._

_Unless you were on the toilet._

_Hmmm._

_Or taking a shower._

_Or in some other state of no pants. Because I swear you had no pants on. If only for a moment. Because you only appeared chest up and all._

_Anyway. Happy pooping, or stroking._

_Or having a stroke._

_All 10 of my fingers are intact, and my cold human hands can wander where they like._

_\- hugs, Ryder_

_\-----_

_To: Ryder_

_From: Evfra_

_Subject: Dripping with sarcasm_

_\-----_

_You actually typed those things._

_\- E_

_\-----_

_To: Evfra's dripping "sarcasm"_

_From: Who else would it be, honestly_

_Subject: I'm sure you are_

_\-----_

_Evfra,_

_If you are leaking right now, don't you think you should find a toilet?_

_\- love Ryder ;)_

_\-----_

Evfra clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle the moan that was building in his throat. He shouldn't have kept replying, but it was just so easy.

So easy to imagine her shivering in bed for entirely different reasons, her digits roaming her body as they sought pleasure.

He stroked himself slowly as he debated sending another email. He typed this one with one hand, stroking faster as he sent it.

_To: Ryder_

_From: Evfra_

_Subject: Who else indeed_

_\-----_

_Don't make me have nightmares._

_\- E_

_\-----_

He brought himself to the edge again, and kept himself there until her reply. His breath coming out in sharp pants as he fought the urge to come.

_To: Effers_

_From: Your nightmares_

_Subject: Sweet Dreams_

_\-----_

_Don't pretend you aren't desperate to lay with me._

_I can hear you panting and moaning my name from here._

_Or wait, was that one of MY nightmares???_

_If you are having a stroke, I apologize. If you're hard as a rock, I won't._

_I hope to continue having these weird conversations with you once we return from Havarl. Which will be in another month give or take._

_Anyway, I think I'm just defrosted enough to sleep now._

_Goodnight!_

_\- Ryder_

_xxxooo haha, you can't escape the hugs._

_\-----_

_To: Ryder_

_From: Evfra_

_Subject: I nearly had a stroke_

_\-----_

_Something you said nearly gave me a stroke._

_I am still trying to breathe._

_Yes. I'm sure we will continue these conversations during your missions on Havarl as well._

_To the point where once back on Aya, I will probably dismiss it all. Except the parts about your incompetence for finding toilets._

_Remember to ask the most formidable people first. ;)_

_\- E_

_Also what is xxxooo? If the ooo is hugs, what is xxx.... is it something bad?_

_\-----_

Ryder had actually fallen asleep, and did not see the message until 45 minutes before landing on Havarl the next day.

 

Evfra stayed up for the rest of the night, waiting for her reply.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havaaaarrrllllll
> 
> Moshaaaeee
> 
> Emails
> 
> Fun times
> 
> Except I am an idiot, and the Moshae was on Voeld the whole time. 
> 
> Also I started playing as broRyder and I got to Aya and fucking Jaal and the "meeeeelkeey weeey" and Evfra's weird ass "huh" as he is pleasantly surprised that my broRyder isn't a fucking mess like his sister. :') 
> 
> Dammit friggy fucky skutting. 
> 
> Anyway. Continuity. Moshae is mysteriously on board. Yep. Mmhmm.
> 
> How could I forget such a thinggggggggg.

Evfra woke up suddenly to his alarm blaring. His entire head hurt, and he felt somehow  _worse_ than when he'd had that hangover. His omnitool was filling up with reports, and he hissed, as he went about his morning routine. Somehow managing to hit his foot on his helmet that hadn't seen a few years of combat.

He cursed and made his way into his tiny kitchen, fetching himself some paste and something called "crackers" that had come in an unmarked package. It had said it was from Vetra, on behalf of Ryder. And that if she could smuggle crackers to Aya, imagine what else she could find. He reminded himself he would need to have a meeting with her once the Tempest came back.

He made his way up from the residential area, and came up by the port, the sunlight hitting his eyes from the angle of this time in the morning. He groaned and tapped at his omnitool. 

Ryder had still not replied.

He huffed and made his way to the Resistance Headquarters.

 

\-----

 

Ryder tapped at her omnitool impatiently, the reception was  _terrible_ on Havarl. They seriously needed to fix that. She had been meaning to send Evfra an update  _hours_ ago.

As it turned out, that was one of her tasks. One of her many  _many_ tasks.

They'd tracked down some missing scientists, who'd been seemingly frozen in time by Rem-Tech. Ryder and SAM had unlocked it, but the planet was giving her a headache.

The plants were scratchy, her nose was itchy, her eyes were leaking, and the wildlife and Roekaar were trying to kill her.

When they'd found everything they were there for, Ryder was in full allergy mode. They made it back to the Tempest, and Ryder was given a few shots of anti histamines.

"Yes, before you ask, I am covered in the pollen, and I scanned all the plants." Ryder said stuffily. "Make sure Moshae Sjefa is okay, I'm going to go and decontaminate myself."

Lexi simply nodded. 

 

Ryder's omnitool beeped as she was getting settled into the tub Vetra had somehow managed to scrounge from... well. She would never know. She pressed accept automatically as she leaned back in the tub. 

"Pathfinder, I assume Havarl has been dark due to communication towers being scrambled?" Evfra's voice filled the room.

"Mmhmm." She replied, sinking deeper into the soothing bath for the hives that had broken out on her skin. The water splashed a little.

"Ah, now I am calling into  _your_ personal time." He cleared his throat, and muttered something under his breath.

"If only it were the relaxing bath I actually wanted." She paused, sighed, and rolled onto her front, leaning her arms out of the tub. "I think I am allergic to Havarl. Not just one thing. But all things. You weren't kidding."

Evfra made a sound she couldn't distinguish. 

"Also what the fuck is up with the Roekaar. They were  _shooting_ at Jaal. Do they not even like their own people?" She asked, as she rubbed some anti itch cream on her face. " _Fuck_ this is itchy."

"They don't like aliens, and they don't like alien sympathizers." Evfra muttered. "Keep your helmet on next time."

"Jaal was fine! Trotting around telling me about how Havarl is assumed to be where all angara originate." Ryder huffed.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Evfra chuckled. "He is  _from_ Havarl." 

"Yeah, well, I would live on Voeld, camped out by a heat lamp for the rest of my days, if it meant never having to return to that humid allergy inducing planet."

Evfra hummed. 

"Even Drack got a bit itchy, and he's a krogan!" Ryder continued. "Oh, and Moshae Sjefa is absolutely traumatized, but fine, by the way."

"Yes, she sent me an email almost 18 hours ago. Jaal seems impressed by your actions on Voeld by the way." He said. She could practically hear his eyes rolling.

"Yeah? That's good, I think?" 

Evfra snorted in response.

"Cramming what I was hoping would be a weeks worth of work into a day is not impressive. Especially since I had to cut corners. Big corners." Ryder said in frustration. "I didn't have a second to even scratch myself, and when I tried emailing you, my omnitool was just... arg!!"

"Perhaps you should let Jaal tinker with it?" He suggested. SAM mentioned that there were tones of agitation in Evfra's voice.

"And let him see all the porn on my omnitool? Uh, no thanks!"

Evfra choked.

Ryder grinned.

It was silent for a few moments before either of them spoke again.

"Why not?" 

"Because how do I explain 8 terrabytes of fresh Andromeda porn?" Ryder bit her lip. 

"8 terrabytes?!" He asked, incredulous. 

"Almost 9, really. Angara are pretty hung, huh?" 

"What?! Hung?" 

"Uh..." Ryder paused. "Bigger than humans... down... down there..."

Evfra choked again.

"Is there  _any_ reason why you are  _telling_ me this?" He hissed. His voice thick with exasperation.

"I'm going to send you some." She said cheekily.

"You skutting better not!" 

Ryder copied and pasted her favourites into an email, and sent it.

She could hear his omnitool chime, and he let out a string of incoherent noises and curses.

Ryder drained the tub, giggling as he kept swearing. She'd sent images as well. Stills from her favourites, and she could hear each reaction as he flipped through.

She dried herself off with her fluffy towel, and slipped naked into her bed.

"So..." she breathed. "You want to end the call?" 

She heard him swear loudly.

"Goodnight Effers." She said playfully.

A disgusted noise was the reply she got before the call disconnected.

 

\-----

 

She'd sent him porn. Not just any porn. Human/Angaran porn. She didn't want Jaal to see it. She wanted  _him_ to see it.

Evfra was having a hard time steadying his breath as he watched a moving image of an angaran man kissing a human woman. 

After watching everything, he had discovered an underlying theme, chubby human woman with an angaran man whose 'cock' was barely rivaling his own. If that was 'hung', then he suddenly pitied human men.

_To: Ryder_

_From: Evfra_

_Subject: Hung????????_

_\-----_

_I suddenly feel deep sorrow for human men._

_That is a fairly 'average' size. I honestly don't see why she's saying it's 'huge'._

_\-----_

_To: Effers_

_From: Ryder_

_Subject: Oh fuck_

_\-----_

_Heh. Some humans get that big and bigger. Apparently._

_Scott is going to flip. When he wakes up anyway._

_Porn actresses always say that though._

 

_(Ryder has attached several vids.)_

 

_\-----_

_To: Ryder_

_From: Evfra_

_Subject: Why_

_\-----_

_Stop sending me these._

_\-----_

He ran his hands over his face, exhausted from the communication, and from the persistent erection. Apparently most humans can only come once. Angara live to make love, and it's often a thing one would set aside a whole day for. He groaned. 

It was an emotional exchange, and would often result in conception, as releasing seed was voluntery, and took a while to build up.

He chewed at his fingernails as he glared at the throbbing form of his erection through his underclothes. Doing a search, he found it, angaran made porn of 7 hours of love making. He downloaded it, and sent it to Ryder. He also searched for angaran made porn featuring human women.

He didn't sleep again. 


End file.
